


Mortal Men

by angelofgrief



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only mortal men know true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Men

Ianto remembers meeting someone broken like him years ago. He took one look at him and decided that they were going to be the best of friends. He was right.

They did everything together: stole, drank, gambled, fought, grabbed lunch, whatever. Ianto saw him as the older brother he never had— likewise for him as well. Then his friend fell in love. With him.

Ianto knew— _oh, did he know_ — but he was never approached, never pushed, and his friend stayed the same. He was going to leave Cardiff, he told him one day, leave England. Ianto nodded but it hurt. His best friend leaving. His friend grinned and left with two things: a kiss and a saying.

Now, as Ianto absently scratches at the hands holding his waist, he thinks about his friend. Jack's breath is hitting his neck and he is fast asleep. Another night, another day, another fuck, another life. Ianto thinks back to what he said all those years ago.

**Only mortal men know true love.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created with the intent of adding another male, original character to see if canon!Jack would become jealous. Played out in my head and, though it is not a chaptered work, Jack has the ability to be jealous. Whether or not he allows it to show is another big question.
> 
> It is implied that his friend is non-human (could be alien, could not be).


End file.
